dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovebirds
Leo and Lulu the Lovebirds first appeared in Diner Dash Flo on the Go. They will sit only in a two seated table. Once seated, they would end up making out (especially if they wait too long) which angers and grosses the other customers out. They appeared again in Diner Dash Hometown Hero. In the Seasonal Snack Pack, the Lovebirds appear as zombies, paired up together even after death. Their appearance is quite morbid, however they retain their peaceful nature. Only Leo appeared in 'Parking Dash' as a "Dog Lover". He will leave his dog in the car, who will bark loudly at Karma until given a dog treat. In 'DinerTown Detective Agency', Leo works at the grocery store. Lulu has somewhat of a hippie personality as she's peaceful and likes to cook foods with vegetables and wants Leo to eat healthy. In Hotel Dash, The Lovebirds just got married and stay at Quinn and Flo's Hotel. In Avenue Flo, the female lovebird is named Loretta. She is found at the Baby Craze Super Store. She had a Southern accent and was expecting. Leo however, was only mentioned but did not appear in the series. Appearance Leo is light skinned with short hair. When standing next to his lover, he's shown to be the taller of the two. He's often shown wearing a t-shirt, tropical-patterned shorts, and shoes. Lulu on the other hand is darker skinned (though she's made to look lighter in later installments) with medium-length hair. She wears a similar tropical-patterned dress with sandals. In Hotel Dash they are shown wearing marriage formal wear. In Boom! the Lovebirds design has been changed slightly; Leo's shorts are no longer patterned while Lulu's dress received a more simple pattern. Both wear sunglasses which rest in the bangs. Personality Both Leo and Lulu are warm young lovers who are deeply affectionate to each other. They're kind and considerate to others and possess patience which rivals Bernie's and Seymour's. The Lovebirds rarely become angry, though when they do Leo is usually depicted being the softer out of the two, while Lulu appears to become more infuriated when angry in line and at the table. Though the two are usually shown to commit to each other, there are moments where they may hide certain actions from the other. An example of this is when Leo agreed to "go veggie" for Lulu in DinerTown Detective Agency. Though he enjoys her cooking, Leo could not keep up the commitment and continued to eat sweets without Lulu's knowledge. This also led to him replacing the cereal box prizes from the local grocery store with veggies, his reason being "...if I have to suffer, we all suffer!" Trivia * Oddly in Boom!, the Lovebirds react negatively to noise unlike prior games. This would make them customers who dislike noise when they themselves also cause noise by smooching. They tend to act this way during Multiplayer Play in Hometown Hero as well. * In some instances such as mobile Dash titles, Leo is paired with a Young Lady instead of Lulu. * In Diner Dash for iOS, Leo replaces the College Kid. * In Hotel Dash Suite Success, though the Lovebirds are shown in the level introduction for Level 8, they do not appear until the next level. Gallery Diner Dash series DinerDash3Lovebirds1.png DinerDash4Lovebirds1.png Lovebirds unhappy.PNG lovebirds zombies cute.png lovebirds zombies2.png lovebirds boom.png DinerTown Detective Agency Leo.PNG Leo Confess.PNG Leo is cereal thief.PNG Lulu DTDA.PNG Category:Diner Dash's customers Category:Customer type Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Characters